User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- Maydor's Betrayal Maydor:(Ignoring you) Soon mother... grandfather... your glory we be Reborn (The Veiw screan cuts off. You couldn't help but curse at Maydor's betrayal. Then after a few minuets another ship hails you) Elite: This is the Carrier, Dazzling Ruby. Commander, Krana 'Ralsamee speaking. Is that you Zamra? Krana: Have you heard from the Emerald? I can't seam to conntact them. Krana: Damn... Kartal was right. Maydor never forgave Baracuss... I hope he doesn't kill Baracuss! Oh God! Krana: What! Oh No you don't! Hold your possition and I'll be there soon. Then we're BOTH going inside that temple to get my mate! Krana:... You know, Zamra... glassing the place from orbit isn't really very brave... a REAL warrior would meet his oponent face to face. (You get abit iritated) Krana: Baracuss was away from me for three years, Zamra! During that time, I've given birth, been made a "substitute" High Councilor, and have had Preists knocking on my doorstep to try and take Draken away. And now that Baracuss is back, you are going to glass him... put yourself in my shoes for once, Zamra! (After a few minuets the Ruby exits slip-space near your fleet) Krana: I'm ready. (then she added in a sort-of mocking tone) Are you? (Frankly... you didn't know. You had seen what Maydor was capable of... and it frightend you that he was once an enemy of the Council, to all the Separatists!) (You took a Phantom down to the surface near the shaft leading to the "Chart Room". Another Phantom came down and droped off Krana, twelve Spec-Ops, and...) You: Draken!?! (She wirled around in surprise. She didn't know that Draken had stowed away aboard the Phantom) Draken(with a large grin on his face): Hi Zamra! Krana: Indeed... I thought Deina of the Med Bay was watching you? Draken: (Scratching the back of his head, and widening his grin) She was... until I got away from her. Draken: But-but I got a weapon! (He holds up a plasma pistol) Krana: Where did you get that!?! Draken: Uncle Kartal gave it to me. (Krana slaps her forehead) Krana: Zamra... remind me to kill my brother later... (to Draken) Stay on that Phantom! Krana: Too much of his Uncle too... RP Sure, why not. Rama 'Setum: Greetings, Supreme Commander. I am glad we have finally had a chance to meet face to face. Rama: Well, I have been wishing to learn more about the Star Charts, but the monitor, 223 Inquisitive Mind, who is aboard my ship known little of them, due to his relatively unimportant position to the Forerunner. Seeing as you are the leading expert on the Charts, I would like you to tell me as much as you can, without violating any orders from any High Councilors, of course. It is my hope the Inquisitive Mind will be able to help give more information about them once he has some more specific details. Rama: Really? I would have thought that the entire Council would have been informed of this. I can understand the need for secrecy, but.... No matter. What do you know of them? Rama: Hmm... Might I let Inquisitive Mind examine the data. With his greater computing capacity, he may be able to decipher more information... but I really doubt it. His knowledge pertains mostly to the Flood and general Forerunner knowledge. I doubt he could give us more detail, if nothing else because it will be so heavily encrypted that he won't be able to do a thing with it. Rama: Yes, I have seen these before... Can we identify any systems in any of these pictures? Rama: Hmm.... I have no idea what to do with these. Unless we have some major revelation, or find some new Charts, I think these shall remain a mystery to us. Rama: (Walking to Bridge) Whatever it is, they are either suicidal or not hostile. Facing two large Sangheili fleets in a lone ship is just stupid. So they obviously do not mean us harm unless that ship of theirs is extremely powerful. Rama: Life signs? Rama: Indeed. I would suggest sending over boarding craft with Rangers, followed by Phantoms with medical personnel if needed. Rama: Me too, brother. Me too. (We don Ranger armor and board the boarding craft) Fine,I guess Im fine,I guess. I have been writing a new story,its called Halo:The Shunned. Its about a female Vampirian and her sad yet adventurous life. RE: Any Word Yes from Baw Wee, we play on the 360, but as of Baracuss, he hasn't been on for 8 days. Sorry Sorry I haven't said anything, I've been playing The Force Unleashed. Oh ya and just to tell you I got some more money for my birthday, and total amount I have is $250! Thanks, I don't know what I'll spend my money on, but today I might cash a check and then maybe buy a few books. But I know I'm definitely saving $60 to buy Halo Wars, maybe I'll get Gears of War 2 this Friday or Call of Duty World at World. Ok some stuff I got for my birthday was, GTA 4, The Force Unleashed, some clothes, some money, and a few other things. But before I finish, yesterday I got $20 from my mom's friend so now I have $270. Whats up I cant wait for Gears 2 either. I think I am sick,as my stomach has been hurting all day long,for like no reason. They should have a Gears Fanon. That would be tight!!!